1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to customer relationship management systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the implementation of automated promotion response modeling for use by customer relationship management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-implemented customer relationship management (CRM) systems are used to help companies more effectively understand and communicate with its individual customers. Generally, CRM systems are implemented to support the marketing activities of a company, including modeling customer behavior, personalizing marketing activities directed at customers, and communicating with customers. Towards this end, CRM systems typically provide the capability to analyze what is transpiring in the business from customer, product and event viewpoints.
However, the analysis capabilities of prior CRM systems do not provide all the functionality needed. There is a need, especially, for automatic analytic data set creation and promotional response modeling using the data mined from a relational database management system.